As tears go by
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Y ella lo piensa. Y por más que lo hace no puede comprender. O no quiere hacerlo. Porque sabe que no puede cargar con ese peso, con esa culpa. Porque no lo soportaría. Ya es demasiado.


**Disclaimer:**_Hetalia Axis powers, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, son de Hidekaz Himaruya que, genio, nos deja jugar un rato con ellos._

**Título: **_Es mas que obvio que la canción no me pertenece. La hicieron los Rolling Stones en su momento. _

**Nota:** _**Este fic entero va para Are, porque se que le encanta esta pareja**_. _**Muchísimas gracias Are, que al final la acaparo en el Msn y nunca la dejo hablar. Pobre. **_

_**Y para Toris, si algun día llega a leerlo.  
**_

* * *

Sus malditos ojos rojos temblequeaban en sus órbitas, como si se hallara en la más cruenta batalla. Pero no podía ser eso, ella sabía que ni eso podía asustarlo y sin embargo se veía tan débil ante el fragor de la chimenea, sus ojos brillando en un naranja destellante, sus albinos cabellos cubriéndose de reflejos dorados y su cara empapada por el sudor le daban un aspecto cálido pero enfermizo.

Pero no lo culpaba, no lo hizo mientras llegó con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida, no lo hizo cuando tambaleándose lo acompañó hasta el sillón y no lo hacía ahora, mientras se perdía en su aspecto, alcanzándole un pañuelo arrugado por la presión que ejercía su mano apretada. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

_El terror de no saber tu propio destino._

Mas calmado, su rostro se hacía cínicamente bello, frágil, como una pequeña muñeca perfecta con la cual nunca la dejarían jugar, como si fuera a romperse. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el fuego que emergía de la leña, pero seguramente miraban más allá, en lo profundo de algún recóndito pensamiento en la esquina más profunda de su mente. Y no lo culpaba.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo una respiración que temblaba a veces, y pudo hasta casi adivinar que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas, sumergido en algún recuerdo doloroso o en su propia realidad. Poco a poco fue calmándose, abrigado quizá por la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla o por que todo acabara más rápido. Y quizás ella también lo deseaba. Y se dejó ir por los pensamientos, por el peso de sus párpados…

Y entonces cayó profundamente dormida.

Y no supo cuando, no supo como, no supo en que instancia de tiempo fue que se levantó, no supo cuando se acercó a la puerta, como compartieron esa última mirada cómplice en la que ambos suplicaban por la ayuda del otro. Y ella estaba segura de que el pruso tampoco lo sabía, que estaba inmerso en un mar de pesadillas que lo sofocaban y lo arrastraban al más profundo de los abismos. Y sus ojos se deslizaron fuera se su rostro, alejándose se sus ojos verdes y dirigiéndolos a la negrura de las selvas y las siluetas de los árboles apenas iluminadas por el alba.

No eran necesarias las palabras. El y ella sabían el destino que el primero sufriría, uno incierto pero que no le causaría ningún bien. Y a ella tampoco.

No pudo evitarlo. Llorar parecía estar más allá de su resistencia, era algo que se lo pedía su cuerpo y su espíritu y que no podía resistirlo más. No podía simular que no la afectaba, era tan doloroso como una de los tantos sartenazos que había dado en su vida y que ahora le tocaba recibir. Se dobló del dolor y del terror, al verlo marchar con rumbo seguro pero destino incierto y fugaz, como ahora le parecía todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a él.

Su rostro, siempre vivaz, parecía ahora solo un carbón humeante, encendida apenas por sus dos luceros rojos, que poco a poco palidecían ante la fuerza del amanecer. Y su silueta se perdía. Se perdía en el horizonte, entre las selvas que lo cubrían llenándolo de un aspecto salvaje y borroso y que lo llenaban de un aire natural pero que a la vez lo volvían hosco y desamparado.

El cabello castaño le resbaló entonces por sus hombros, sostenido por una coleta que apenas se mantenía en su lugar, dándole un aspecto un tanto desprolijo, pero bastante hermoso. Había ladeado la cabeza para observarlo mientras desaparecía a paso lento. Las lágrimas bajaban una tras otra por sus mejillas, tenía la boca encogida de dolor y pánico y las mejillas enrojecidas del esfuerzo para evitar descontrolarse. Se sentía impotente ante la luz del amanecer que le daba de lleno, observando bajo el dintel de la puerta la marcha del albino. Así era ella.

Un estremecimiento le ayudó a sacudirse a si misma y despertarse. Los ojos enrojecidos, el cabello pegándosele a la cara y esta quizá un poco hundida en una bufanda que caía por su agujereado vestido acompañaban la deprimente escena del alba. Ya había desaparecido tras los matorrales que cubrían un camino lleno de espinas, como una cruel tortura hasta su cruel…final.

Elizaveta ahogó entonces un grito y tragó saliva, llevándose una temblorosa mano a la boca, posando sus dedos gélidos en sus labios que castañeaban melodiosamente acompañando los primeros trinos de aves ignorantes y felices.

Y el sol se elevaba. Y ella vislumbraba la nada. Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía la mente, sus ojos, su piel, sentía que varias partes de su cuerpo habían sido arrancadas salvajemente, como en un ataque de cólera. Se sentía enjaulada, atrapada en un mar de desesperación del cual prefería salir y lidiar con la batalla ella misma. Pero no podía. Todo había acabado ya. No estaba en sus manos.

Y se dio cuenta de que nada la emocionaba. Que su alma había sido arrastrada por el albino fuera de la casa, cuando se despedían con miradas que hablaban sin palabras, en un silencio de tumba. No era necesario hablar. Se dio cuenta que ni la casa, que era inundada por los cantos de pajarillos, la emocionaban, ni las horas que compartía con Roderich ni su maravillosa interpretación de Chopin…nada. Y sabía que eso tenía que ver con Gilbert.

Pero ella jamás lo culparía_. _

_Jamás. _

Y arrepentida, viendo el sol volverse dorado, los árboles brillando en resplandores verdes bajo sus rayos, las aves revoloteando a su alrededor con una inocencia innata de una criatura libre… Y ella, inmersa en la más oscura tormenta, con Chopin de fondo interpretando una cruel melodía que la hacía sentirse destrozada, hecha añicos. Contrastaban. Igual que sus ojos…

…_Igual que ellos._

No comprendía como el pruso podía significar tanto, como de pronto pasó de ser su más atrevido enemigo (de ella y sus intenciones) a ser uno de los más dolorosos recuerdos en su mente adolorida.

Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron de a poco y la música aminoró su marcha hasta detenerse junto con el austríaco, que dio un hondo suspiro mirando a la húngara desconsolada y observando los tintes dorados que se tornaban rojizos en una cálida bruma de consuelo. Nada volvería atrás. Ya todo estaba terminando.

Pero no lo comprendía. O tal vez si, y lo estaba negando. Se mordió un labio. Quizá lo sentía, y no quería admitirlo. Porque entonces sería completamente suya. Sería su error no haber hablado, haberse comportado como una niña. Y no quería cargar con ese peso. No, no quería cargar con esa culpa.

_Porque la culpa no era de Gilbert y ella no podía culparlo._

Por que lo sabía. Porque sabía lo que sentía. Y porque el albino no tenía la culpa de su estúpido comportamiento. Clavó aún más sus dientes sobre el labio, que empezó a sangrar lentamente. Era enteramente su culpa. Era su culpa haber callado.

_Era su culpa estar enamorada de él._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Y ahora la negrura se clavó como una flecha. El fin del día, el fin de una vida. Completamente. Y el dolor se clavó entonces como un puñal en su pecho, sin suavizarse bajo las palmadas de Roderich. Y envidiaba el cielo, que parecía ser tan inmune a todo lo que pudiera alcanzarlo. Todo le era ajeno…

Pero era como un sarcasmo que se jactaba de ellos, riéndose estrepitosamente en su cara, como si le fuera divertido su dolor. Se creían inmortales, pero pendían de un hilo mas fino que muchos se sus subordinados. Porque tu vida podía durar siglos, milenios, al igual que tu esplendor y estar determinadamente perdida en días por un mal paso, una mala decisión…

…

Y estaba allí, débil, sentada sin mover un músculo, mirando distraídamente, tal vez desencajada, el pequeño carbón apagarse sutilmente. Y allí, en esa esquina recóndita uno mostraba dos chispas, naranjas, refulgentes, que brillaban como dos perlas. Que brillaban. Como solían hacerlo sus ojos rojos hacía un día.

Pero la vida de Gilbert no se basaba en esa simple ironía. Era algo aún más profundo, una leve ironía que se mofó de él desde un principio. Era una ironía con la que el pruso se había acostumbrado a vivir e incluso había pasado inadvertida. Lo supo desde un comienzo, en el fondo, siempre estuvo allí. Y el, consumido por su ego dejó que eso lo traicionara, que se clavara hasta encarnarse en su piel y amenazar con desaparecerlo por completo. Porque Gilbert no daba nada a nadie y tampoco hubiera esperado recibirlo. Era un alma libre, pero a la vez solitaria; llena de coraje, pero débil y frágil. Y una sonrisa se dibujó lastimosamente en su rostro desencajado, iluminando sus ojos jade, perlados por las lágrimas.

Porque supo que él lo estaría pensando. Estaría pensando en eso que lo había dejado fuera de combate, eso que lo había hecho desaparecer entre las profundidades de la historia. Y todo lo había hecho solo. Desde reunirse y generar un imperio invencible, hasta caer en el más profundo acantilado. Ese detalle era el juego en el que había perdido.

_Así había comenzado…_

…_Sólo…_

…_y así terminaría._

_

* * *

_

**Nota: **Probablemente escriba otra parte, pero ha quedado muy a final de One-shoot XD. Espero que les halla gustado. Si bien no es una fecha exacta histórica, está basado (aunque es obvio) en la desaparición de Prusia como estado oficial. Estoy segura de que tendrá en una continuación, ya sea dentro de este fic o en otro.

_**¡Muchas Gracias a todos por leer! Agradezco sus Reviws, sus tomates, sus Vodkas, sus territorios desaparecidos, sus sartenes, etc. por hacer esta clase de cosas.**_


End file.
